


Boxing Up

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [51]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 01: Character Resolutions Game of Cards
Series: Green Pointy Things [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693
Kudos: 8





	Boxing Up

**Boxing up.**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Characters:** Felicity

 **Word Count:** 174

 **Resolutions:** 3 Remove the clutter from your life

Felicity put the box on the floor next to the closet door. It was time. She had put it off long enough. She needed to clear out Oliver's things.

It had been a year since she lost him. He died on some godforsaken planet somewhere without her. She didn't even have a body to bury. It was time to accept that he was never coming home.

Felicity pushed open the closet door and pulled one of his business suits off the bar. She checked the pockets. Oliver was always putting things in his pockets then she carefully folded it and put it in the box.

"One down." Felicity sighed and took the next one down. She found something in the jacket pocket.

She looked at the small box in her hand and opened it. There was a locket inside. She opened it up and it was empty except for the word "Always" engraved inside.

Felicity took a breath and put the locket on then got back to the task of clearing out his things.


End file.
